Perdidos en la isla del sur
by Sunrise13
Summary: Se suponía que era un viaje de placer pero acabó en desastre. Ahora los países deberán luchar por sobrevivir en una isla desierta. ¿Cómo se las apañaran? Varias parejas.
1. ¡Subamos a bordo!

Y aquí está el primer fanfic que subo de Hetalia. Aún soy una inexperta así que no sean muy duros . Los capítulos que llevo escritos por ahora no son muy largos.

**Disclaimers: **Tristemente Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu (También llamado el todopoderoso creador)

**Advertencias:** Uso los nombres tanto humanos como de países, y aún no estoy segura hasta donde llegaré en su relación (aun no he pasado de los besos y caricias en mi carrera pero alguna vez tendré que hacerlo)

**Parejas: **Y aquí está la lista de parejas *redoble de tambores*:

SueciaxFinlandia

AlemaniaxItalia

USAxInglaterra

RusiaxChina

LituanixPolonia

Hong KongxIslandia

FranciaxCanadá

EspañaxRomano

GreciaxJapón

PrusiaxAustria

DinamarcaxNoruega

Y por ahora no hay más. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Nuestra historia comienza una calurosa noche de principios de verano. Una sombra se escabullía, sigilosa, entre las calles de una indeterminada ciudad. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y nada evitaría que consiguiese su objetivo. Solo necesitaba reunirlos lo más pronto posible y ya sabía como hacerlo. Empezó a reírse, emocionada.<p>

-Elizabeta-san ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó un extrañado Kiku al ver que su amiga se reía como loca en medio de una calle peatonal.

La muchacha se llevó un susto de muerte al ver que la habían descubierto.

-Eh… ¡Hola Kiku! ¿Cómo estás?- A la joven le dolía no hacerle participe de su plan, pero sabía que su amigo tenía un importante papel que cumplir.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparse-respondió el representante de Japón un poco extrañado aún- Quería darle las gracias por la invitación al crucero que me mandó, ha sido muy amable de su parte.

-No hay de qué. Asegúrate de asistir, ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos- Y dicho esto se fue sin esperar respuesta.

-Qué extraño- murmuró para sí Kiku antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su casa para hacer la maleta.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Era una hermosa mañana, con un claro cielo azul sin nubes y un brillante sol que iluminaba el mundo. Bajo él, el mar danzaba suave y tranquilo, perezoso. Pero no todo era calma en ese puerto, cada vez más cerca se escuchaban las voces de dos países un poco, por no decir bastante, irritados.

-¡Yo no habría venido si hubiese sabido que tú estarías aquí, git!- gritaba el de las grandes cejas.

-¡Yo tampoco lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido que tú vendrías!- le replicaba el de las gafas y el mechón de pelo antigravedad.

-¡Madura, héroe de pacotilla!

-¡Muérete, Iggy!

Y con esta conversación tan…Umm, profunda subieron al enorme crucero que les esperaba, seguidos a una distancia prudencial por un Canadá y un Kumajiro algo hartos de tanta pelea.

Uno de los encargados los llevó hasta un enorme salón dónde ya había varios países esperando.

En una esquina se encontraban Japón, Italia y Alemania. El alemán parecía estar intentando enseñar al italiano que hacer en caso de que se cayese al agua, a lo que este respondía con una asombrosa cantidad de _vee~ _y un interés bastante bajo_._

En el otro lado se encontraban los nórdicos, que parecían estar al completo a excepción de Islandia, lo que a Noruega no le había alegrado mucho al comprender que se tendría que pasar todo el viaje junto con el ruidoso de Dinamarca. Por su parte Finlandia le preguntaba preocupado a Suecia si habían hecho bien al dejar a Sealand y a Hanatamago en casa.

Polonia estaba chantajeando a Rusia con convertir su capital en Varsovia si no dejaba en paz a Lituania, mientras que China intentaba poner un poco de orden con sus dulces.

De fondo se escuchaba a Chopin, interpretado por un Austria que acababa de pelearse con Prusia.

Pese a tanto alboroto, y teniendo a España recibiendo cabezazos e insultos del Italiano mayor, Grecia se encontraba durmiendo con unos cuantos gatos encima.

Esa fue más o menos la escena que se encontraron el americano y el inglés. El segundo estaba seguro de que no podría empeora hasta que descubrió que Francia se encontraba charlando con Prusia.

Ya iban a empezar a lanzarse improperios cuando se escucharon unas palmadas y una voz que reclamaban la atención de los veinte países allí reunidos.

-Caballeros-comenzó a decir un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo y con canas- encantado de conocerles, soy Walter y me encargaré de que su estancia en este navío sea lo más placentera posible- Por algún motivo se rió por lo bajini al decir esto- Lamento decirles que la señorita Hungría se reunirá con nosotros más adelante ya que le ha surgido un imprevisto urgente que precisa su atención.

Hubo una mueca de descontento general por parte de todos los países (o por lo menos de los que son algo serios, los otros estaban pensando en sus idioteces, véase como ejemplo pasta)

-Pero no se preocupen señores, el viaje continuará como está establecido. Esperamos que disfruten de nuestros servicios. Bienvenidos a todos a este crucero-Y dicho esto se retiró dejándolos allí sin saber que hacer.

Nadie dijo nada en… como dos segundos y después todos se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes, a descansar del largo viaje que habían hecho.

Pobrecillos, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí está! Espero que no os haya dado ganas de vomitar. Ya saben acepto de todo, hasta pelotazos… así que dejen algún review. Si lo hacen se llevaran como exclusiva uno de los gatitos de Grecia! (Con los que duerme, come, y vive. Yo quiero ser uno de ellos!)<p> 


	2. Naufragando en la isla del sur

Y aquí está el segundo capitulo, que aún es cortito. No he tardado mucho en subirlo por que solo tenía que revisarlo, pero siempre se me puede haber escapado alguna falta.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><em>Walter entró en la cabina de mando del barco y se acercó a la persona sentada en el sillón del capitán.<em>

_-Señorita Elizabeta, todo está preparado_

_-Genial, lo has hecho muy bien Walter-Le respondió la joven mientras sostenía su fiel sartén- Pon en marcha el siguiente plan_

_-Entendido-susurró con una sonrisa cómplice el anciano mayordomo._

Era de noche. Después de cenar todos los países se reunieron en la sala del billar y entre gritos, peleas y golpes a Francia para evitar que se quitase la ropa habían conseguido empezar una partida.

Conociendo como eran estaba siendo un milagro que no se hubiesen caído por la borda unos cuantos ya (y no precisamente por tener ganas de nadar).

Con tanto jaleo nadie notó que pasaba algo extraño en el exterior hasta que el barco empezó a zarandearse peligrosamente, impidiéndoles continuar el juego. Todos corrieron a buscar a Walter para preguntarle lo que ocurría, excepto dos italianos que habían sacado sus banderas y las ondeaban pidiendo ayuda.

Al encontrar por fin al mayordomo empezaron a hablar todos a la vez sin dejar que el anciano pudiese explicar cosa laguna. Por fin Alemania puso orden:

-¡Callaos!-gritó consiguiendo que todos enmudecieran- Walter ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Señor, hemos entrado en una tormenta, el tiempo está horroroso y sospechamos que el barco no va a soportarlo. Les ruego que se dirijan ordenadamente a los botes salvavidas-y todo esto se lo comentó como quien dice lo más normal del mundo.

Los que no se lo tomaron demasiado bien fueron nuestras naciones que salieron corriendo en dirección a los botes.

Todos estaban ya subidos cuando Alemania y España notaron que faltaban las dos Italias. Muertos del susto por ellos salieron corriendo en su búsqueda.

Decidieron separarse para ganar tiempo. La nave se movía cada vez más bruscamente y el agua empezó ha entrar.

Por fin Alemania escuchó la voz de Italia que gritaba algo parecido a:

-¡Vee~ Socorrooo, no quiero morir, aun soy virgen y eso es culpa de Alemania por que no me hace nada! ¡Ludwig sálvameee!

Alemania, totalmente colorado fue corriendo hasta él haciendo como si no le hubiese oído y lo agarró para llevarlo a los botes.

Por otro lado España no conseguía encontrar a su italiano y cada vez estaba más y más preocupado, sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

-¡Romanoo! ¡Lovi ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba

-¡No me llames así bastardo!- escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Lovi, estás aquí!

Su querido italiano estaba encogido en una esquina temblando de miedo, lo que parece ser no era un impedimento para soltarle todos los insultos que existían.

-De verdad, ¿dónde aprendiste a hablar así? Estoy seguro que yo no te lo enseñé-le reprochaba mientras lo sujetaba para ayudarle a levantarlo y llevárselo. Asombrosamente Romano se sujetó a él, señal de que estaba muy asustado.

Por fin se reunieron todos los países. Por suerte fue justo a tiempo ya que el barco se hundió en las profundidades del mar dejándolos a ellos en el bote, en medio de la tormenta.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-Ósea tío, como que te despiertes de una vez- escuchó Lituania que le gritaban en la oreja

-¿Feliks, que haces en mi casa?-le preguntó confuso.

-Liet como que o te despiertas ya o qué, estamos en una isla desierta lo que tipo no es demasiado divertido.

Lituania lo recordó todo de repente, el crucero, la tormenta…

-¡Hemos naufragado!-gritó

-Como que a buenas horas te das cuenta.

-¿Pero dónde estamos? ¿Y los otros?

-Me parece que es una isla, y los demás están hay al lado gritando como que te lo digo yo-le respondió

Polonia y Lituania se dirigieron a donde los demás, que estaban enfrascados en una pelea para decidir que se haría a continuación. Era exactamente igual que una conferencia mundial, que si Estados Unidos decía una idiotez que era totalmente rechazada por Inglaterra, dando lugar a que Francia estuviese en contra de los dos y empezasen a soltarse de todo mientras que Japón estaba de acuerdo como siempre. Luego Alemania aparecía para gritar basta y todo volvía a comenzar.

Finalmente después de unas tres horas de gritos y peleas se pusieron de acuerdo. Alemania asignó tareas por grupos y los mandó ha hacer su trabajo.

Se repartieron más o menos de la siguiente forma: Italia, Alemania, Japón y Grecia por un lado irían a explorar la isla en busca de civilización. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia y…estooo…¡ah, si! Canadá irían a recoger comida. Lituania, Polonia, España y Romano buscarían entre los restos del barco en busca de supervivientes y provisiones. Por su lado Rusia, China, Austria y Prusia buscarían algún río o semejante de donde obtener agua potable. Finalmente, Suecia, Finlandia, Dinamarca y Noruega eran los encargados de preparar refugios donde guarecerse por la noche si se veían obligados a quedarse mucho tiempo.

De esta forma empezó su aventura en la isla del sur.

* * *

><p>Y ya está.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado en el poco tiempo que a pasado. Casi me pongo a dar saltitos de alegría :D

(Ahora viene el chantaje) Si dejáis más a lo mejor me pienso lo de solucionar el problemilla que tiene Italia por culpa de Alemania xD

Gracias por leer!


	3. 1ºdía:Construyendo la casa de tus sueños

Damas y caballeros, les presento...¡El tercer capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Las naciones, habiéndose repartido las tareas se pusieron inmediatamente en marcha. De eso ya habían pasado varias horas y el asfixiante calor reinaba en la isla. Los nórdicos, para nada acostumbrados a esas temperaturas hacían lo que podían (pese a que Noruega estaba apunto de matar a Dinamarca si no se callaba de una vez).Finalizada ya la búsqueda de materiales y diseñados los planos (hay que ver como se lo montaban para estar en una isla desierta) se habían puesto manos a la obra. Todo iba bien en apariencia pero Berwald sabía que algo molestaba a Tino. No en vano llevaban muchos años juntos, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que para Suecia, Finlandia era lo más importante de su vida. Él era la única persona a la que amaba tan profundamente, pese a que Tino aun no lo había aceptado como esposo.<p>

-¿T' enc'entras b'en?- le preguntó, aprovechando que los otros dos estaban enfrascados en una pelea y no les prestaban atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Me encuentro genial-le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-A m' no me pu'des engañar, s' cuand' alg' va m'l con mi espos'

Eso no pareció tomárselo muy bien, ya que le gritó algo parecido a _¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy tu esposa!_ Y salió corriendo tirando en enorme tronco que sostenía con su asombrosa fuerza, el cual fue a caer en el pie de Dinamarca que no tardó en aullar de dolor. Por supuesto a Suecia esto le importó de poco a nada, que saló corriendo detrás de su amado.

Tino se paró después de correr por unos minutos y se sentó sobre una piedra a descansar. Sabía que había sido injusto con Berwald. Él no había hecho nada, él no tenía la culpa de que hubiesen naufragado en esa isla, y aún así se había tenido que tragar sus gritos.

-Deberías ir a pedirle disculpas, a fin de cuentas ¿no fue él el que te protegió de la tormenta anoche? Recuerda como te abrazó, protegiéndote con su propio cuerpo para evitar que cayeses al agua y te ahogases- murmuró para sí mismo.

Y esa no había sido la primera vez. En todos los años (¡Siglos!) que llevaban conociéndose había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había protegido. Ya desde que se fueron de la casa de Dinamarca lo había hecho pero él solo se había asustado de su rostro, sin darse cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado! Tenía que volver y pedirle perdón, pero tenía miedo de que Berwald acabase hartándose de él. No sabía por qué, esa idea se le clavó en el corazón dolorosamente.

-T'no…-escuchó decir a su espalda. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con el sueco.

-¡Berwald! Yo…-empezó a decir. Las palabras no le salían. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. El rostro del nórdico pese a su usual inexpresividad, demostraba su preocupación. Al darse cuenta, el nudo que Tino tenía en el estómago se hizo más grande. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

-¡Berwald, lo siento! Sé que soy una persona horrible que solo se preocupa de sí misma. Tú siempre me has ayudado, sin pedirme nada a cambio. Eres una persona tan amable y desinteresada y yo…y yo…-quería continuar pero su voz se había quebrado y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- Yo solo…

El sueco ya no pudo aguantar, y el autocontrol que llevaba manteniendo siglos se rompió. En pocas zancadas acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos y lo envolvió con sus brazos.-Yo solo quiero que no me abandones- Consiguió decir Tino finalmente.

-N'nca podr'a h'cer eso- le susurró en la oreja mientras lo estrechaba más fuerte- tu er's una p'rsona marav'llosa y sin ti yo n' ser'a n'ada. T'no, yo…t' amo

Tino abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó un poco, sin llegar a romper el contacto. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado? No conseguía creérselo. Pero por otro lado esa confesión hacía que muchas cosas encajasen en su sitio, como la manía del sueco de llamarle "su esposa". Berwald sintió la confusión del finlandés y se apartó para dadle espacio. Lo que no esperaba es que ese simple movimiento impactó tanto a Tino que se propulsó directo a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo, así que prométeme que no me dejarás nunca- gritó, con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

Suecia le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que por fin el sueco, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se puso de rodilla y le cogió las manos.

-T'no, yo te am'ré por si'mpre, te d'ré un bu'n hogar. ¿Te qu'darás c'nmigo?-la pidió.

Tan emocionado como estaba, Tino solo pudo asentir, y los dos, abrazados, sellaron su promesa con un beso.

* * *

><p>Se que lo he escrito yo y es un poco engreído decirlo pero me enamoré de la forma en la que sellaron su promesa.<p>

O-O Fin ha tenido un ataque de histeria!

Respondiendo una pregunta que se me ha hecho, os avisó de que sí, como puse en el primer capítulo habrá Hong KongxIslandia. Simplemente ellos no se encuentran en la isla, ya que no les apetecía ir y yo no soy tan mala como para obligarlos (el cuchillo con el que me amenazaron me quitó las ganas).

Por favor dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, o si no... Noru matará a Dinamarca!

Gracias por leer y opinar!


	4. 1º día: Caída libre

Y aquí está el capítulo cuatro, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (aunque no hay mucha diferencia), espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p>Pese a que el sol llevaba luciendo todo el día, por la tarde el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes.<p>

El grupo encargado de buscar agua, formado por China, Rusia, Austria y Prusia no se habían fijado demasiado en el tiempo por culpa de un pequeño problema. Austria necesitaba una válvula de escape pera su frustración pero cuando fue a tocar su piano… ¡Horror! ¡No tenía piano! Se había quedado en el barco (menos mal que no era el suyo sino el que le había prestado Elizabeta). La impresión le impidió moverse correctamente por bastante tiempo y el awesome pruso tuvo que cargar con él a regañadientes (Ya claro, cómo que no le gustaba).

Finalmente, cuando los truenos comenzaron a sonar y la lluvia empezó a caer, las naciones salieron corriendo en busca de refugio. La lluvia les impedía ver por donde iban, obligándolos a correr a ciegas.

Yao, accidentalmente, pisó una zona de tierra húmeda que le hizo resbalar y caer por un acantilado que no había visto hasta entonces. Lo último que recordaba fue sentir el agua en su rostro al precipitarse.

**Mientras tanto…**

Rusia tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró alrededor de una forma un tanto demoníaca y se detuvo al notar lo que faltaba. ¿Dónde estaba China? ¿Y por qué estaba tan preocupado? No tenía ni idea de por qué le recorría ese extraño sentimiento. Acabó diciéndose que era porque algún día China sería uno con él, por lo que era normal que se preocupase.

Volvió corriendo atrás en busca de Yao, pero por supuesto no era porque fuera importante para él.

Un extraño movimiento despertó a China de su sueño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si un montón de osos pandas hubiesen pasado sobre él.

-¡Yao despierta!-gritó Ivan mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¿Por qué hay tantas Shinatty-chan volando a mi alrededor-aru?

-¿Estás bien, da?

-¡Rusia-aru!-Gritó Yao al darse cuenta de con quien estaba. Asustado, se apartó todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos-aru?

-Te has caído por un acantilado mientras corríamos y has perdido la conciencia. Cómo llovía mucho te he traído hasta este resquicio entre las rocas para resguardarnos.

Estaban tan cerca que Yao podía sentir la respiración de Ivan, sonrojado intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante hizo que perdiese el equilibrio. El ruso lo atrapó antes de que se espachurrase contra el suelo.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a que la lluvia pare, y habría que revisarte ese tobillo-le aconsejó.

Ivan remangó con cuidado el pantalón hasta dejar expuesto completamente su tobillo. Yao se estremecimiento ante el tacto frío de las manos del ruso contra su piel.

-Creo que no es nada grave, solo está un poco hinchado, pero no deberías apoyarlo por un tiempo, da

El chino maldijo en voz baja ante la visión de su tobillo, que en ese momento parecía más bien una naranja.

Finalmente los dos se sentaron ha esperar que la lluvia pasase. Yao no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Bueno, estaba el hecho de que se encontraba solo junto con el país que más miedo daba, pero no era esa clase de nerviosismo. Se encontraba confuso, lo que le parecía completamente fuera de lugar en ese momento. ¿No se supone que debía tener miedo?

Miró de reojo a Ivan, que tenía la vista clavada en las gotas de lluvia que caían. De su rostro había desaparecido su típica sonrisa, que había sido reemplazada por una expresión seria. En sus ojos podía distinguir una mirada triste y solitaria, y eso hizo que su corazón se apretara con fuerza.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste Ivan-aru?- soltó sin querer.

El ruso lo miró sorprendido. Normalmente Yao no era muy dado a hablarle, si no que más bien salía corriendo.-Jaja, que tontería, si yo estoy muy feliz…

-Pero no lo pareces, siempre que crees que nadie te está mirando tienes una expresión tan triste y solitaria-aru.-Yao se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo prestando más intención de lo que pensaba al ruso- Yo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-aru.

-¡Y tú que sabes, da! ¡No quiero tu compasión!-gritó mientras que salía corriendo del refugio.

Algo en su interior le dijo que nunca se perdonaría si dejaba que Ivan se fuese así en esas condiciones. Cómo pudo, salió de entra las rocas e intentó seguirlo pero apenas pudo dar unos pasos antes de ser vencido por el dolor y caer sobre el barro. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así cuando unas fuertes manos le sujetaron y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Yao…lo siento, no debí gritarte- se disculpó el ruso mientras lo llevaba de vuelta hasta el resquicio.-Pero hay algo diferente en ti, algo que no siento con los demás. Cuando te veo siento como mariposas en mi estómago que revolotean sin para. Cuando sonríes me haces feliz y cuando lloras parece que mi vida va a acabarse. No entiendo lo que ocurre, siempre he estado solo y estaba bien con eso, pero desde que te conocí quiero estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día y que nunca nos separemos. ¿Sabes que me ocurre, da?

-Ivan… ¿puede ser que tú estés enamorado de mí-aru?- Soltó completamente sonrojado pero sin apartar la mirada.

El menor clavó sus ojos en el chino, como si este le hubiese dado la respuesta de una pregunta que llevaba siglos buscando.-Eso debe ser…-respondió pensativo.- Pero eso crea otra pregunta muy importante.

-¿Cuál-aru?- preguntó aguantado la respiración. Ivan se acercó más a él, hasta que sus frentes casi se rozaban.

-¿Qué siente, entonces, Yao por mí?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla del mayor.

Yao tardó un poco en contestar, perdido como estaba en todos los sentimientos que Ivan le producía. Se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho el ruso. Y se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran muy parecidos. A él también le dolía cuando el ruso tenía esa mirada triste y quería que fuese feliz a todo coste. En ese momento el chino se deshizo de toda esa confusión con la que había cargado por tantos años.

-Yo también te amo-aru.- Susurró, totalmente rojo. En los ojos de Ivan brilló la felicidad de ser correspondido, y acercándose suavemente posó sus labios en los de su amado. Un beso que contenía los sentimientos infinitos que había llevado consigo durante mucho tiempo. Yao le correspondió el beso, emocionado mientras rodeaba el cuello del ruso con sus brazos y lo atraía hacia él. No pararon de besarse hasta que, a regañadientes, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Se miraron durante unos segundos, como si no se creyesen que todo eso estaba sucediendo, como si estuviesen dentro de un maravilloso sueño. Ivan volvió a posar su mano en la mejilla del otro, y Yao puso la propia sobre la del ruso, acariciándola con cariño mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios. Tras esta pausa para contemplarse con ojos de amor volvieron a besarse, perdiéndose en una ardiente guerra de roces apasionados.

Ni siquiera notaron que la lluvia había parado y el sol había vuelto a mostrarse en todo su esplendor. A ellos no les importaba mientras pudiesen estar juntos. Y así estuvieron, juntos, amándose, hasta que se escucharon las voces de otras naciones que habían ido ha buscarlos. Un poco tristes se separaron, pero sabían que tendrían mucho tiempo en adelante para perderse en los brazos del otro. Porque a partir de entonces vivirían amándose.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Al principio no tenía planeado que este capítulo se dedicase a esta pareja (es que tengo una lista con el orden de parejas) Pero llegó la señorita "Inspiración" y me pegó un puñetazo. Así que tuve que hacer lo que me mandó.<p>

Muchas gracias por darme vuestras opiniones, me animan un montón para seguir, ya saben que si quieren seguir animando no hay más que darle a ese botoncito que hay más abajo. Si lo haces a lo mejor Prusia consuela al pobre Austria que se ha quedado sin piano (sip, esta soy yo chantajeando).

Hasta luego!


	5. 2ºdía: Animales salvajes

****¡Aquí está el capítulo 5! Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, he tenido un montón de exámenes y deberes y no he podido ponerme a escribir. Espero que me haya salido más o menos pasable porque he estado de fragmento a fragmento y la inspiración no iba muy bien. Creo que no ha salido completamente mal, ya me diréis.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa noche…<strong>

Pese a que era una noche cálida decidieron hacer una fogata para cocinar y producir un poco de luz con la que verse los rostros. Una suave brisa esparcía el aroma de los peces que habían pescado Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra; y que se asaban en el fuego. Mientras tanto se comían las frutas que habían recolectado y hablaban de los descubrimientos que habían hecho durante el día.

Empezó hablando el grupo que había ido en busca de supervivientes.

-Como te digo, la playa más muerta imposible- Se escuchó decir a Polonia de forma bastante incomprensible.

-Feliks quiere decir que lamentablemente no hemos encontrado a ningún superviviente en la isla, ni siquiera los retos del barco.- Explicó Lituania.

-Pero misteriosamente había un montón de objetos en la playa, como agua, ropa, víveres y otros objetos. ¡Incluso había una caja de tomates! Fusososo~

-¡Cállate bastardo!- Gritó Romano, secretamente feliz por que encontrasen tal caja.

El grupo del agua no había encontrado nada, pero las provisiones serían suficientes por unos días.

Por otro lado Alemania, Italia, Japón y Grecia habían investigado una parte de la isla, aparentemente deshabitada, era bastante grande para hacerlo en tan poco tiempo por lo que habían decidido centrarse en sobrevivir y buscar auxilio.

Acordaron que al día siguiente comprobarían todos los objetos encontrados y continuarían con la búsqueda de agua.

Hecho esto siguieron con la cena.

Alemania, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Habían pasado el primer día en esa inhóspita isla bastante bien, sin ninguna herida o muerte, excepto la pequeña torcedura que se había hecho China. Lo más extraño es que desde que habían vuelto Rusia no se había separado de él ¡y Yao no se alejaba de él! ¿Por qué sería?

Miró el cielo. La luna y las estrella eran preciosas esa noche, pero había algo, algo oculto en el fondo de su alma que no paraba de molestarle.

_Le has fallado_ susurró en su mente una maliciosa voz.

Lo pero es que tenía razón. Por su culpa, que había obligado a Feliciano a asistir al crucero, el italiano había acabado allí.

Llegada ya una hora decidieron irse a la cama, por lo que los nórdicos los guiaron a los refugios que habían construido. Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar refugio…

-Vee~ ¡Qué grande!

-Sería mejor en rosa pero como que son pasables

-Pues por eso te hemos hecho una cabaña en ese color- Comentó Finlandia mientras por sus ojos se escapaba un aviso que decía _ni se os ocurra preguntar como._

Polonia puso la misma cara de una niña a la que acaban de regalarle el juguete que quería.

-Pero solo hay diez cabañas- Observó Inglaterra.

-Eso significa que tendremos que compartir mon amour- Dedujo Francia con un brillo el los ojos que provocó bastantes escalofríos entre las naciones.

-Liet como que nosotros vamos juntos- Aseguró Polonia, tras el cual varios de los países empezaron a pedir a gritos con quien irían.

-Yo voy con Yao, kol kol kol

Suecia sujetó a su "esposa" acercándolo hacia él para demostrar que nadie se lo quitaría.

-¡Iggy, tienes suerte de poder ir con el héroe!

-Vee~ ¡Yo quiero ir con Ludwig!

-Señorito, mi awesome persona te hará el favor de compartir contigo.

-Zzzzz Kiku zzzzzz

-¡Norge y yo vamos juntos!

-Loviii se viene conmigo~

Por supuesto que nadie quería ir con Francia pero a este le daba igual. Con una sonrisa misteriosa acercó al, hasta entonces invisible, Canadá hacia sí.

Los aludidos respondieron de múltiples formas. Desde leves sonrojos, pasando por gritos de desacuerdo, hasta una hermosa retahíla de insultos cortesía de la parte sur de Italia.

Si cualquier persona que no estuviese acostumbrado a las conferencias mundiales hubiese pasado por allí, habría quedado inmediatamente sorda.

De alguna forma consiguieron hacerse con la suya y formar esas parejas. Por supuesto a Lituania y a Polonia les tocó la cabaña rosa. Y todos se fueron a dormir felices.

¿O puede que algunos se quedasen despiertos hasta tarde?

**Al día siguiente…**

El segundo día era soleado y cálido. Típico en esas islas del sur. Un rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana y despertó a Ludwig. El alemán sentía que era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Como nación responsable fue a levantarse para comenzar el día. El problema es que no pudo. Algo aprisionaba su torso y no lo dejaba salir. Sospechando lo que ocurría apartó las sábanas de golpe, dejando a la vista al italiano.

-¡Feliciano!- gritó para despertarlo.

-Vee~ Buenos días Ludwig- respondió medio dormido.

-Anoche te dije que no podías dormir en mi cama... ¡Y ponte algo encima!

-¡Lo siento! ¡No te enfades!- lloró el italiano agarrándose más fuerte al otro.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar.

Varios gritos, un buen desayuno y más gritos después se decidió que el equipo de Alemania, Japón, Italia y Gracia continuarían investigando la isla mientras se concentraban en las zonas con posibilidad de haber agua. Los demás se encargarían en planear que harían a continuación. La verdad es que Alemania no esperaba que hiciesen algo útil en todo el día.

Se internaron en la selva y empezaron a recorrer la isla. Caminaron durante horas sin encontrar nada más que árboles.

Italia caminaba asustado de cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de entre la espesura, mientras que tenía su fiel bandera blanca en el cinturón, preparada para usarla.

En una ocasión escuchó un extraño sonido. Asustado, corrió hacia Alemania. Pero este no se giró para reprocharle que su falta de valor ni para consolarle, simplemente continuó avanzando con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Esto paró a Feliciano de saltar sobre él pidiendo que lo protegiese, él no quería ser una carga así que continuó caminado como podía, mientras sus piernas temblaban.

De repente Grecia sintió que tiraban de su manga.

-Heracles-san, Heracles-san.-escuchó que Kiku le llamaba. Con un gesto el japonés le indicó que lo siguiese.

Kiku finalmente se detuvo cuando ya habían perdido de vista a las otras dos naciones.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó

-Me parece que esos dos necesitan un rato para estar solos y arreglar sus problemas.-Le respondió mientras se sentaba sobre unas rocas.

El griego no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a la otra nación si ni siquiera pestañear. Encantado por la visión del japonés, no podía ni mover sus ojos. Sentía que el momento había llegado. Tranquilamente se acercó, se sentó junto a él y comenzó ha hablar.

**Por otro lado…**

Italia y Alemania caminaban en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué le ocurre a Ludwig? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo? ¡Vee~ No quiero que me odie! _Pensaba Feliciano por primera vez en su vida tan asustado que no se atrevía a gritar. Quería preguntarle lo que ocurría, quería que le hablase, que lo abrazase y lo tranquilizase, que lo tocara,…

Mientras tanto la insufrible vocecilla que habitaba en el interior de la mente del alemán seguía culpándolo de poner la vida de Italia en peligro. _Es tu culpa, es tu culpa_ le repetía. _No debía haberle obligado, aunque fuese para estrechar relaciones con otros países. _No sabía porqué ese pensamiento le dolió. No soportaba la idea de que Feliciano se hiciese amigo de otros, que amase a otros, y lo abandonase.

-Esto…- comenzaron los dos a la vez.

-Tú primero…

-No, tú.

Pero no fue ninguno de ellos el que habló. Lo primero que se escuchó fue el feroz rugido de un animal salvaje. Era algo parecido a una pantera negra como la noche y de colmillos afilados, que miraba hacia el italiano mientras se relamía. Tensionando sus músculos saltó en dirección de Feliciano, que solo pudo ondear su bandera.

Pero la dentellada nunca llegó. Ludwig sujetó al animal por el cuello, impidiendo que llegase a Italia del norte. Alemania era fuerte, pero sujetar a semejante bestia no era fácil y esta se soltaría en cuestión de segundos. Feliciano le atacó con el mango de la bandera, clavándoselo entre los ojos. Sorprendentemente la pantera se fue por donde había venido dejando a las dos naciones tiradas en el suelo sin aliento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reír. Las carcajadas salían y salían, haciendo que los dos se apoyasen el uno en el otro para no rodar. Ahí fue cuando pararon de reír. ¿Quién podía hacerlo cuando estaba tan cerca de esa persona que hacía que su corazón diese un vuelco y su cara se pusiese roja? Y ahí estaban los dos, colorados, mirándose a los ojos (porque sí, Feli tenía los ojos abiertos, lo que daba bastante miedo) a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Feliciano, yo… gracias por ayudarme con la pantera.- Le agradeció acercándose unos milímetros más.

-Vee~ Ludwig siempre me salva como hoy, desde que nos conocimos has sido muy bueno conmigo y por eso te quiero tanto.

Y con estas palabras se acabó con el espacio que los separaba. Abrazados el uno al otro, se besaron como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse.

-Yo también te quiero- susurró el alemán contra su boca, antes de continuar besándolo.

En la distancia una pantera solitaria pensaba algo parecido a _¡Por fin, lo que les ha costado juntarse!_

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Y cómo ha ido? ¿Bien, mal, regular, regulin o regulan? ¿ha que mola un montón esa pantera? ¡Es cómo cupido!

Espero vuestras opiniones, así que ya sabéis le dais al botoncito de allí abajo y y me echáis todas las pestes que queráis sobre el capítulo (aunque también me gustan las flores xD). Matta nee!


	6. 3º día: Hadas

He tardado demasiado en subir la continuación gomen, sorry, désolé, etc. He tenido muchísimos deberes y exámenes y me ha costado coger un rato para escribir, espero que encontréis el capítulo a vuestro gusto ^^

* * *

><p>No hacía mucho tiempo desde que había amanecido pero Arthur ya se había levantado. ¿Pero quién no lo habría hecho con los ronquidos que pegaba el estadounidense? Estaba claro que no era por que se sintiese nervioso por la cercanía de ese mocoso emancipado y que no se resistiese a las ganas de mirar su rostro mientras dormía. Por supuesto que no.<p>

Perdido en sus "no existentes" pensamientos se sentó en la arena y observó el mar. O más bien lo escuchó ya que una espesa neblina ocultaba toda la isla.

De repente sintió un zumbido en su oreja y una aguda vocecilla que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras se giraba.

-¡Aquí, aquí señor!- continuó gritando.

Justo enfrente de Inglaterra había una pequeña hada de unos diez centímetros. Tenía la piel verdosa y vestía un extraño traje hecho con pétalos. Arthur estaba completamente seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía, por lo que no era de su país.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó

-Soy una de las hadas que habitan en la isla. Me han enviado aquí para buscar a alguien que pudiese vernos. ¡Menos mal que usted puede! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!- la pequeña hada hablaba tan rápido que al inglés le costaba seguir lo que decía.

-Para, para. Habla más despacio. ¿En qué necesitáis ayuda?

-Señor, algo impide que las hadas volvamos a nuestro hogar por lo que necesitamos que encuentre una solución.

Arthur no sabía que hacer, se veía peligroso, pero no tenía por costumbre abandonar a una pobre hada en problemas.

-OK, iré.- Decidió Inglaterra. Estaba apunto de ir a contárselo a Alfred, cuando recordó que la noche pasada se habían peleado. Se le había olvidado por completo, ya que a fin de cuentas siempre se estaban peleando.-De todas formas no necesito a ese idiota.- Se dijo antes de internarse en la espesura. Lo que él no sabía era que alguien lo espiaba desde la distancia.

La pequeña hada le llevó hasta la entrada de una pequeña cueva.

-Bueno, pues aquí te dejo. Paz amigo- Y se largó.

Arthur miró con preocupación la cueva. Era oscura y de ella salían extraños sonidos que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Juntó todo el valor que pudo y se preparó para entrar cuando…

-¡Ey! ¿Iggy qué haces?- le preguntó Alfred poniendo una mano en el hombro del inglés, que poco le faltó para matarle.

-¡Idiot, me has asustado! ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Pues como cuando me desperté no estabas fui a buscarte y te vía hablando con el aire, luego te metiste en esta jungla y como héroe que soy no podía dejarte solo- respondió muy orgullosos.

-No estaba hablando con el aire, era con un hada que me estaba pidiendo que la ayudase.

-Si, ya… con un hada.- Pero por mucho que no se lo creyese lo siguió a la oscuridad, como lo seguiría a cualquier parte, aunque no se atreviese a decírselo.

La cueva era oscura y húmeda, y el espacio entre pared y pared era bastante pequeño así que los dos países tenían que caminar muy apretados.

-¡Apártate cerebro de hamburguesa! No quiero que me pegues tu estupidez.

-Vamos Iggy, aquí no hay espacio, no puedo caminar más lejos- Decía mientras se pegaba más todavía al inglés con una maliciosa sonrisa.

De repente el Arthur se paró, consiguiendo que el estadounidense se golpease contra él.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué te paras?- se quejó, acariciándose su mandíbula dolorida.

-¿¡Es que estás ciego! No podemos continuar, hay una pared.

En efecto, el camino se cortaba allí y no había ninguna forma de seguir. Decidieron volver y pensar lo que hacer a la luz del sol. Pero por mucho que caminaron no encontraron la salida, solamente se encontraron con otro muro.

-¿A lo mejor no hemos equivocado de camino?

-¿Cómo nos vamos a haber equivocado si solo había un camino?

-Pues habrán sido tus amigos imaginarios…

-Shut up! ¡No son imaginarios!

-Ya… y tu comida es deliciosa

Y tras este sutil sarcasmo del menor, el mayor sacó su artillería pesada y se la lanzó a la cara. Las paredes de esa cueva nunca habían oído insultos de tanta calidad como los que solo el inglés era capaz decir.

Arthur paró de gritar, exhausto. Pero antes de que Alfred pudiese hacer o decir cualquier cosa todo empezó ha temblar, el suelo se separó y los dos cayeron hacia abajo.

Cayeron y cayeron hasta que…

-¡Bloody hell! Esta helada- Chilló Inglaterra al salir del agua.

-¡Los muros no han aguantado tus insultos!- Y con esto Alfred se ganó una mirada asesina.

Los dos países habían caído en una especie de laguna subterránea. Nadando llegaron hasta una orilla. Ya sobre tierra firme miraron a su alrededor y no fueron capaces de encontrar ninguna salida.

Se apoyaron, deprimidos, en la pared. Alfred miró al inglés, y asombrado, se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba más que hermoso empapado de agua. La delgada camiseta que llevaba se pegaba a él y se trasparentaba, permitiéndole ver todo lo que había debajo. Y eso, maldita sea, lo excitaba.

Arthur no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del americano, y por supuesto no se esperaba que Alfred se acercase bruscamente hasta él y lo besase con pasión.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo!- le gritó apartándose.

-Yo…es que…

-No tengo todo el día- Intentó poner la voz más exasperada que pudo pero en el fondo solo deseaba que se diese prisa, que pusiese en palabras lo que él no se atrevía a decir.

Como si supiese lo que el otro deseaba, Alfred se acercó a su oreja, y fue sincero.

-Te amo.

Y en menos de una centésima de segundo, el inglés ya se había tirado a los brazos del menor, y ambos devoraban los labios del otro. Cada vez más y más apasionados, sin respirar, necesitándose el uno al otro como se necesita al oxígeno.

Alfred se situó sobre su amado y le sacó la camiseta mojada, justo antes de quitarse la suya propia. Empezó por los labios y continuó bajando, acariciando, besando e incluso lamiendo. Cada vez más y más, mientras que Arthur solo era capaz de gemir y abrazarle más fuerte.

-Alfred…Ah, ah- Gimió cuando este le quitó sus pantalones y continuó besando y lamiendo.

Y así siguieron amándose, mientras que sus voces, llenas de te quieros, hacían eco en la caverna, como altavoces de una melodía de amor.

Rato después, los dos estaban apoyados en la pared, abrazándose agotados.

-¿Y ahora como salimos de aquí?

-No te preocupes, el héroe encontrará una solución

-Tonto- le golpeó perezosamente en la cabeza. Estados Unidos sonrió y acercó su rostro para darle u suave beso cuando…

-¡Pillados!- Se escuchó a un montón de voces chillonas gritar. Un montón de hadas, encabezadas por la pequeña hada que le había pedido ayuda a Arthur aparecieron. Ahora, incluso Alfred las estaba viendo.

-¡Vosotras, pequeñas granujas! ¿¡Me habéis tomado el pelo!

-Sip - respondió sin cortarse la criatura mágica.

Arthur estaba a punto de saltar a su diminuto cuello, pero Alfred se adelantó y la cogió con la mano.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te suelto si nos dices donde está la salida- Chantajeó el país.

-Bien, bien- Accedió.

Después de que cumpliese su promesa, Alfred la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo (que con su fuerza era bastante), sujetó la mano de su amado y se dirigieron de vuelta al refugio a las cabañas, que no estaban demasiado lejos.

-Ahora ya no puedes decir que mis amigos no existen- Dijo Arthur.

-No se de que me hablas, yo no he visto nada raro- Afirmó el otro. Arthur estaba apunto de protestar, pero unos labios se lo impidieron.

-Vamos mi amor, no aguanto para poder volver a poseerte- Susurró Alfred a un colorado Arthur.

Y así, los dos corrieron de la mano para poder volver a encerrarse en su cabaña.

* * *

><p>Y qué tal. Espero que la escena en la cueva no me haya quedado desastrosa. Es la primera vez que hago una así, hasta ahora siempre has sido besos por aquí y por allí.<p>

Si os soy sincera estuve a punto de interrumpirla y que los personajes no llegases ha hacer nada pero pensé que alguien podía matarme y les dejé que continuasen con lo suyo. Ya se que no ha sido nada explícito, y puede que haya gente que lo prefiera así otros que quisiesen algo más, pero tenéis que esperar que vaya aprendiendo poco a poco. Hasta luego!


	7. 4º día: ¡No puede ser!

****Siento el retraso por el capítulo, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Pese a que el sol ya había salido, la oscuridad reinaba en la isla. Las nubes ocupaban completamente el cielo, oscuras y amenazantes, presagiando una tormenta.<p>

Kiku giró sobre su cama por millonésima vez esa noche.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. _Esos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza desde la noche anterior y no lo habían dejado descansar. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía la escena en su mente. El bosque, los dos solos, su rostro serio, las palabras que le susurró al oído, sus ojos verdes…

Pero incluso el tener los ojos abiertos era mala idea. A fin de cuentas el culpable de su insomnio dormía a pocos metros de él. ¡Por supuesto que dormía! Era lo más común en él, y por muy guapo que estuviese haciéndolo en estas circunstancias le irritaba un poco que estuviese tan calmado. Pero estaba mucho más enfadado consigo mismo por su reacción esa tarde. ¡Cómo podía ser tan idiota como para quedarse callado, sin decir nada! ¡Baka!

Se odiaba por provocar esa expresión triste y desilusionada en el rostro del griego, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco y apenas podía respirar. Le dolía incluso aunque él le hubiese prometido que esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario su respuesta. ¿Pero por qué le costaba tanto dársela? ¿Por qué estaba tan confuso?

-Kiku.- Escuchó el japonés a sus espaldas. Grecia ya se había despertado (bastante más pronto de lo normal) y miraba al japonés intensamente.

Kiku se quedó sin palabras ante esos profundos ojos. Se incorporó sin apartar la mirada e intentó reunir el valor para hablar.

-Heracles-san…- Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por estruendoso grito que de dolor.

Todas las naciones salieron corriendo de sus respectivas cabañas aunque varias, no diremos nombres, tenían un curioso dolor en la parte trasera que no les permitió ir con mucha prisa.

El grito procedía de la cabaña de España y Romano. De ella salía corriendo Antonio con una mejilla roja que empezaba a hincharse, mientras que Lovino le tiraba todo lo que tenía a mano acompañándolo de insultos.

Había pasado lo típico. Lovino se había levantado con Antonio durmiendo en su cama, no se lo tomó demasiado bien y le dio un súper cabezazo en la cara. Ya que Romano estaba más agresivo de lo normal España tuvo que salir corriendo para salvar su vida. Fin.

Kiku suspiró. No era común en él irritarse tanto. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba del griego perdía tanto el control?

-Vee~ Kiku muévete o te mojarás- le gritó Italia del norte. Y tenía toda la razón. En el poco tiempo en el que Japón se había perdido en sus pensamientos, la lluvia había empezado a caer y se había convertido en toda una tormenta con rayos y relámpagos.

De alguna forma misteriosa los nórdicos habían montado una especie de lona desplegable que venía desde cada una de las cabañas hasta un ponto central, formando una extraña sala común para todos (incluso pusieron algunas flores para animar el ambiente).

Jugaron un rato con una baraja de cartas que estaba entre las provisiones que habían encontrado el otro día.

Kiku no podía concentrarse en nada, se sentía mareado y cansado. De repente una mano fría se puso sobre su frente.

-¡Heracles-san!- gritó sobresaltado al ver tan cerca al griego.

-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre, deberías ir a acostarte antes de que te suba más.- Le dijo.

Sin que pudiese decir nada, Heracles lo cogió por la cintura y echándoselo al hombro lo llevó hasta la cabaña que compartían.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa, está mojada y no te conviene- Kiku se sonrojó ante ese comentario, Heracles también se sonrojó al notar como sonaba lo que acababa de decir- No voy ha hacerte nada, de verdad-le prometió mientras se giraba para no verlo mientras se desvestía.

Como no tenían mucha ropa de sobra Japón tuvo que contentarse con una enorme camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Heracles lo tapo con las mantas y se sentó junto a su cama.

-¿No vuelve con los demás?

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo mientras estés enfermo- afirmó con fuerza.

Y Kiku cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del griego junto a él.

_Ya no estaba en la isla. Era una enorme colina cubierta de flores. Los pájaros cantaban desde los árboles cercanos y el sol producía un agradable calorcillo que lo hacía sentirse a gusto. Se sentó sobre la hierba, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento acariciase su rostro. Algún tiempo después escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba. Se giró y vio con sorpresa que era Heracles. Pero no estaba solo, un grupo de mujeres estaban junto a él, abrazándolo y acariciándolo. Esa visión hizo que su corazón gritase de dolor._

_-Heracles-san, ¿qué haces con ellas? Si tu me dijiste, tu…- le preguntón mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. _

_-Pero Kiku, tú no me diste ninguna respuesta, ¿esperabas que te estuviese esperando para siempre?_

_-Pero yo creí, yo a ti…- sollozó la nación mientras el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor desaparecía y era reemplazado por oscuridad y frío._

-Kiku, ¿me oyes? ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el griego preocupado.

-¿Heracles-san?- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que pudiese pararlas.

-Chsss, cálmate, solo era una pesadilla- le tranquilizó, acariciando su cabello con la mano.

-No, no era solo eso- le respondió, incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos.- He soñado con mis miedos, con lo que más miedo me da en la actualidad. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que si no me sincero rápido puedo perder lo que más me importa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que ayer, cuando me habló de lo que sentía me hizo muy feliz, pero no me atreví a decirle que yo tengo los mismos sentimientos.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- preguntó, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y acercándose cada vez más.

A Kiku solo le dio tiempo a mover la cabeza, afirmando, antes de que los dos se perdieran en un beso. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más profundamente, separándose solo para respirar.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, se puede contagiar- le avisó Kiku entre un beso y otro.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, pienso quedarme contigo para siempre, tanto en la salud y la enfermedad- le susurró al oído.

Kiku simplemente se aferró aún más a él como respuesta. Pensaba tomarse sus palabras al pie de la letra. Los dos lo pensaban.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo ha estado? Es cortito pero creo que no esta mal xD. Dejen sus opiniones! (ya saben, el botoncito de abajo)<p> 


	8. 5ºdía:¡Operación rescate!

Sé que he tardado mil siglos pero aquí está el capítulo ocho. He estado super vaga xD

* * *

><p>A muchos kilómetros, y kilómetros y kilómetros de esa isla había otra isla. Se localizaba en el noreste, en medio del océano Atlántico. En la maravillosa Reikiavik, una nación disfrutaba de un extraño día de sol en su país. Sí eso era el paraíso, no gritos, no multitudes (es decir los cuatro nórdicos de siempre que vivían en eterna tensión sexual), solo él, el sol y su refresco de arándanos. Había sido inteligente al no ir al viaje, de esa forma disfrutaría de casi dos semanas de tranquilidad.<p>

Islandia se recostó, cerró los ojos y…

-¡Diiiiing Doooong!- Se escuchó el horroroso timbre de la puerta, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de quien se lo había puesto pero tendría que haberlo demandado.

Fastidiado se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién diantres…?- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver quien era su visita inesperada.

-Buenos días- le saludó Hong Kong

-Bu…buenas-le respondió entrecortado. Solo vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta desabrochada- Espera aquí un momento.

Tras decir esto salió corriendo hasta hacia su habitación donde se puso algo más adecuado.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Le preguntó, cuando los dos se sentaron en el salón del nórdico.

-No sé si te has fijado pero llevamos ya varios días sin saber algo sobre las naciones que fueron al crucero de Hungría. China nos prometió que llamaría cuando llegase pero aún no lo ha hecho y estoy empezando a preocuparme. Se me ocurrió que tú podrías saber algo. ¿Te has puesto en contacto con tu hermano?- le preguntó.

Islandia se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya varios días sin saber nada de Noruega y eso era bastante raro, siempre que se ausentaba lo llamaba como mínimo una vez al día para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-No, no lo ha hecho- respondió al fin.-Tienes razón, es bastante raro.

-Por ese motivo tengo algo que proponerte.-Con una sonrisa el asiático comenzó a contarle su plan.

Un rato después los dos ya estaban en un avión rumbo a la casa de Hungría. Ella lo había empezado todo así que ella tendría que darles las respuestas. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que había algo raro. Todos parecían ocupados, corrían de un lado a otro, hacían llamadas telefónicas, etc. Escondidos detrás de un arbusto planearon que hacer.

-Me parece que no sería sensato que supiesen que estamos aquí.-Susurró bajito Hong Kong. Lo dijo muy bajo para que nadie pudiese oírlos por lo que tuvo que acercar sus labios a la oreja del islandés.

-Tienes razón, aquí hay gato encerrado.-Consiguió decir este todo rojo por la cercanía del hongkonés.

-Pues entonces solo tenemos que entrar a hurtadillas.-respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Islandia solo se pudo preguntas en qué demonios se había metido.

-¿Para qué es la pólvora?- le preguntó al moreno

-Pues para nada- respondió con una expresión angelical.

Los dos se arrastraban por los conductos del aire, unos conductos demasiados estrechos hay que añadir.

-Recuérdame por qué hemos entrado por aquí.-se quejó el de cabellos claros.

-¿Por dónde si no?

-Pues…- Islandia quería añadir algo pero se chocó contra la parte trasera del otro, que se había detenido de repente.- ¿Pero qué?

-Shh, mira.- Por las rejillas se podía ver una habitación llena de máquinas, dos hombres con el uniforme militar húngaro miraban unas pantallas gigantes pero desde su situación no podían saber que aparecía en ellas. Por suerte, un rato después, los dos militares abandonaron la habitación dejando vía libre a las dos naciones para salir de los conductos de ventilación.

Cuando por fin vieron lo que miraban tan atentamente los hombres se quedaron mudos. En las pantallas podían ver a todas las naciones perdidas. Parecían estar bien pero se encontraban en una extraña isla sin posibilidades de escapar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Islandia.

Hong Kong no respondió, se había quedado mirando algo que le llamaba la atención en la actitud de las naciones. Era extraño, pero algunas se portaban de una forma poco común en ellos. Por ejemplo, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se estaban besando. Japón y Grecia se estaban dando la mano mientras paseaban. China y Rusia (a el asiático casi le dio un ataque cuando vio lo que hacía su hermano mayor) estaban abrazados en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Parecían apunto de darse mucho "amor" el uno al otro. Hong Kong se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Islandia también estaba colorado, apartó la vista y buscó el paradero de sus hermanos. Vio que como Finlandia y Suecia se daban la mano, una sonrisa brillaba en sus rostros (aunque la de Suecia daba un poco de miedo). Se alegró de que los dos por fin estuviesen juntos, seguro que Sealand se alegraba cuando se enterase. Por otro lado Noruega y Dinamarca peleaban más que nunca. Casi se podía cortar la tensión que había entre los dos. Islandia apostó que no duraban ni un día más en esa situación. O se confesaban o se confesaban. Aunque bueno, el no era el más apropiado para hablar de poner en palabras sus sentimientos. Solo con pensar en ellos se sonrojó. ¿Algún día se atrevería a decírselo? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Hong Kong, deberíamos irnos, buscar ayuda.- El nórdico se dio la vuelta para buscar una salida, pero la otra nación le sujetó, atrapándolo por la muñeca.

-Espera.-dijo esta.-Hay algo que te tengo que decir.

El corazón de Islandia empezó a palpitar, expectante.- ¿Qué es?

-Yo…llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo…Yo a ti…

-Dilo

-Yo a ti…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Islandia se acercó hasta él y lo besó. Fue un simple roce pero lleno de dulzura.

-Te amo.-completó Hong Kong, acabando con todo el espacio que había entre ellos y basándolo con pasión. Por su parte Ice le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo.

No sabían cuanto llevaban así, pero la pasión podía con ellos, se apoyaron en la pared y…

La pared se abrió, no era una pared, era una puerta.

Cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro.

-Bienvenidos, chicos. Continuad, no os cortéis.- Dijo una voz desde un enorme sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

Enfrente de ellos estaba la persona que lo había planeado todo.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? No sé si me han salido muy bien los personajes, los conozco poco, pero aún así me caen bastante bien y me parece que hacen buena pareja. ¿Y quién quiere un zumo de arándanos estilo el de Ice? Los doy a cambio de reviews. Hasta pronto!<p>

Ya saben el botoncito


	9. 5º día: La boda de los pájaros

Después de cinco mil siglos sin actualizar aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores y tiene una cancioncita en medio xD Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Cinco días ya habían pasado, cinco días en los que nadie se había fijado en el tímido americano que se había perdido con los demás países en esa inhóspita isla. Todas las naciones se despertaban cada día, se peleaban, se besuqueaban las que podían y se iban a dormir, pero nadie reparaba en el invisible Canadá, probablemente ni sabían que estaba ahí. Matthew creía que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero verse allí perdido en una tierra desconocida sin nadie que se acordase de él le hacía sentirse más solitario que nunca. Vale que su hermano no se fijase en él (en realidad no vale pero ya se sabe como es Alfred) pero ni siquiera su compañero de cuarto se daba cuenta de sus existencia. ¿Cómo podía ser que se pasase toda la noche en el mismo cuarto que el francés y este ni se inmutase? ¿No se suponía que era el país del amor? No es como si el muchacho quisiese que Francis le acosase como hacía… ¡con todo el mundo! Pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse como un cero a la izquierda, sobre todo si era Francia el que lo ignoraba… No, no podía pensar en eso o solo conseguiría deprimirse. Girando la cabeza para quitarse todo pensamiento sobre el francés continuó su paseo por el bosque.<p>

Desde hacía tres día Matthew había decidido que intentar trabajar junto con las otras naciones era una pérdida de tiempo, nadie le escuchaba, nadie le pedía ayuda, nadie contaba con él. Prefería pasar el rato explorando la isla, si no tienes a nadie alrededor puedes fingir que no te sientes solo.

Pero llevaba caminando unos minutos cuando una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

-Vamos mademoiselle, ven hacia acá, solo tienes que moverte unos centímetros, vamos dulzura ya sé que te gusta chuparlo y manosearlo pero es mío y tengo trabajo que hacer…

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Matthew. No se esperaba escuchar algo como eso en medio de esa isla, sobretodo proviniendo de esa persona.

_Ya debería estar acostumbrado_

Pero entre la idea de que estaba con otras personas a tener pruebas había un gran abismo. Sin soportar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a fluir por sus mejillas se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo si mirar en que dirección iba.

Francis empezaba a exasperarse. El muy bruto de Alemania le había mandado a buscar plátanos por esa zona de la isla. Pero él sabía la verdad, el aplasta patatas quería quedarse con la ricura de Italia para él solo y no quería compartir. No sabía como, pero derepente un buen número de países le miraban peor que nunca por intentar repartir amor. ¡Rusia casi lo mata cuando invitó a China a escabullirse entre los árboles! Finalmente había deducido que se estaban formando parejas en esa isla. Le resultaba algo extraño que tan pronto como naufragan la tensión sexual acumulada durante tantos años entre países saliese al exterior. Pero sabía que si quería conservar su integridad física debía mantenerse aparte del mundo de las conquistas hasta que saliesen de la isla.

Como último intento, tiró de esa chimpancé que se había acomodado sobre su cesta con plátanos, no había forma de moverla y se estaba comiendo todos los que había recogido.

-¡Esto es imposible!

Golpeando el suelo con el pie se dio media vuelta. Apunto estuvo de tropezarse con un osito blanco que no parecía muy contento. Más bien parecía magullado, como si se hubiese caído desde algún lugar.

-¿Pero qué hace un oso polar en una isla del sur? Me suena un poco, ¿te he visto antes?

El oso, que por supuesto era Kumajiro, no estaba nada contento. Su dueño (no recordaba su nombre) le había dejado caer al suelo y había salido corriendo mientras lloraba y lo único que podía asegurar era que el culpable de todo ese desastre era el barbudo rubiales de allí. Con un golpe de oso le llamó la atención y le hizo señales para que lo siguiese. A Kumajiro nadie le quitaba su sitio en los brazos de su dueño, llamase como se llamase.

Canadá se sentó sobre una roca, cansado por la carrera, mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar. Con una mano se enjuagó los ojos por debajo de los cristales de sus gafas y miró el cielo con añoranza. Deseaba tanto volver a esos días en los que vivía con el francés. En ese entonces podía abrazarle todo lo quisiese y sus sentimientos no parecían tan complicados…

Recordó ese luminoso día, un día que él nunca podría olvidar aunque Francis lo hubiese hecho, en el que le hizo una promesa que nunca cumpliría. Ese día los dos cantaron una canción que quedó como la única prueba de que no fue un sueño. Respirando profundamente Matthew entonó esa dulce melodía que tantos niños franceses cantaban en su infancia.

_L'alouette et le Vinson_

_Ont voulu se marier_

_Mais le jour de leurs noces_

_Ils n'avaient rien à manger._

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

_Par ici passe un lapin,_

_Sous son bras tenait un pain  
>Mais du pain nous avons trop,<em>_  
>C'est d' la viande qu'il nous faut.<em>

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

_Par ici passe un corbeau,__  
>Dans son bec porte un gigot<br>Mais d' la viande nous avons trop,__  
>C'est du bon vin qu'il nous faut.<em>

Derepente una voz suave se unió a la suya, los ojos de Matthew se encontraron con los de Francis mientras el alegre ritmo del estribillo volvía a sonar.

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

Francis se sentó junto al canadiense sin apartar la mirada, mientras una sonrisa juguetona bailaba en sus labios.

_Par ici passe une souris,  
>À son cou porte un baril<br>Mais du vin nous avons trop,  
>C'est d' la musique qu'il nous faut.<br>_

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

Era como si toda la naturaleza guardase silencio mientras los dos cantaban, como si el mundo hubiese empezado a girar alrededor de los dos. Para el más joven la única palabra que se le ocurría para nombrar esa sensación era _magia._

_Par ici passe un gros rat,__  
>Un violon dessous son bras<br>Bonjour à la compagnie,__  
>N'y a-t-il pas de chats ici?<em>

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

_Entrez musiciens, entrez,  
>Tous les chats sont au grenier<br>Du grenier descend un chat  
>Il emporte le gros rat.<em>

_Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous ferons la noce,<br>Ma Nanon tout de bon__  
>Oui bientôt nous nous marierons.<em>

Sus voces se perdieron al final de la última nota pero los dos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente fue Francis quien rompió la conexión.

-¡Vaya! Hacía siglos que no cantaba esa canción. No creí que te acordases aun de ella-, le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, como la de un padre a su hijo.

Esa actitud le molestó, sabía que no había motivo para enfadarse, que debería estar feliz con el simple hecho de que se hubiese dado cuenta del hecho de que se encontraba allí pero ya se estaba hartando de toda esa pasividad.

-¿No deberías estar con tu amante de antes?-, le preguntó fríamente.

Francia le miró sin entender.- ¿De qué amante me hablas? Si me he pasado el día recogiendo plátanos y los más cerca de una relación que he estado ha sido con un chimpancé que se había enganchado a mi cesta y que no había quien la quitase de encima. Y mira que le empujaba pero no podía hacer que parara de chupetear, lamer y mordisquear los plátanos-. Canadá se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su equivocación, hecho que no pasó inadvertido ante el francés-. ¿No será, mi querido Matt, que estabas celoso?-. Preguntó picaronamente.

-¡Claro que no!-. Respondió con un grito que más bien parecía un susurro.

En ocasiones normales Francis ya se habría echado encima de la otra nación, pero esta no era una ocasión normal. Se trataba de Matthew y su corazón le dictaba que debía ser paciente. Puede que a veces se le pasase por alto la presencia del joven pero eso no significara que no sintiese algo grande por él.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que solo se escuchó el canto de los pájaros Canadá preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que me enseñaste esa canción?

Francia lo miró sorprendido por el giro de la conversación pero no tardó en responder.

-Por supuesto. Tú te habías pasado la noche llorando por que habías recibido la noticia de que tendrías que ir a vivir con Arthur. Así que te llevé a ese pequeño prado lleno de flores cerca de Quebec. Comimos unos bocadillos y pasamos el día juntos, a la sombra de los árboles.

-Cuando acabaste de enseñarme la canción comencé a llorar.

Francia dejó escapar una risa ante el recuerdo.- Decías que era muy triste que la alondra y el pinzón no consiguiesen casarse después de tanto esfuerzo por culpa de esa gato. Yo intenté hacerte entender que solo era una canción y que de todas formas los dos se podrían casar cuando quisiesen pero no había forma de hacerte entrar en razón. Así que te prometí…-. Los ojos de Francis se agrandaron el recordar la promesa. Matthew solo fue capaza de sonrojarse.

Con suavidad el francés se puso en frente de él. Sus rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Te prometí que ya que el gato había destrozado la boda de la alondra y el pinzón, yo no permitiría que Arthur nos separase para siempre, y que algún día volvería a por ti y que entonces tú y yo… tú y yo nos casaríamos.

-Nunca volviste a por mí-. Murmuró el canadiense.

Francis acarició suavemente la cara del menor.

-Siento llegar tarde-. Susurró el francés justo antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Matthew no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Inconscientemente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, profundizando el beso. Si no fuese por el estúpido oxígeno nunca nada podría haberlos separado.

-Matt, cierra los ojos-, le pidió Francia. Este hizo lo que le indicaba y cuando los abrió descubrió un anillo hecho con flores en su dedo anular.

-Matthew, siento el retraso, siento haber estado tan ciego. A partir de ahora mis ojos solo estarán fijos en ti. Te quiero y nunca permitiré que nadie nos vuelva a separar.

El joven no pudo articular ninguna palabra, pero la felicidad desbordante de sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta. Y así las dos naciones volvieron a perderse en un beso.

(No hay que decir que en el momento en el que el francés descubrió quién era su compañero de cuarto las horas de sueño de Matthew descendieron drásticamente.)

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Me parece que no me ha quedado mal pero espero que no haya salido demasiado empalagoso. Es que El franada es tan, tan W<p>

Si teneis curiosidad la canción que cantan es "La noce des oiseaux" una canción tradicional francesa. Aquí podéis leer la traducción e incluso escucharla:

.com/?t=ss&p=156&c=22#multimediaBoxInternalLink

Por cada review que dejéis faltará un día menos para la tan maravillosa boda!


	10. 6º día: Dulces sueños Liet

He aquí un nuevo capítulo después de siglos sin actualizar, no es una historia demasiado larga pero espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><em>Había una vez, hace muchos muchos años una princesa solitaria que vivía encerrada en un enorme castillo. La princesa tenía un sueño. Algún día conocería a una persona que la amaría por como era y no por su título. Algún día entregaría su corazón solo a esa persona y nunca se separaría de ella. Pero la princesa era muy tímida y vergonzosa, por lo que le costaba mucho hablar con los príncipes que visitaban su castillo. <em>

_Un día la princesa fue hecha llamar por su padre. Se había decidido que su país formaría una alianza con el país vecino. Para ello el príncipe heredero y ella deberían casarse. La princesa, al verse obligada a casarse sin amor corrió a llorar a su cuarto._

_No importó lo mucho que la joven suplicó y suplicó, su padre no le hizo caso y el compromiso siguió adelante._

_Pocas semanas después su prometido llegó a palacio para conocerla. La princesa estaba tan nerviosa que no podía controlarse y que incluso pensó en correr y esconderse, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. El hombre al que iban a unirla y sus escoltas entraron en la sala. En cuanto vio al príncipe la princesa recupero todo su esplendor pese a que en su interior era presa del pánico. Había sido educada como una dama y así se comportaría por muy asustada que estuviese. Lo que no esperaba fue que su prometido estuviese tan nervioso y asustado como ella. Parecía temblar y tartamudear pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz clara y segura. La princesa quedó sorprendida por la determinación del joven pero eso no fue suficiente para que fuese feliz con el arreglo de su vida._

_Esa tarde la princesa corrió a su lugar preferido, el pequeño establo donde dormía su pony. Subida a él se dirigió a un hermoso prado lleno de flores cercano al palacio y se sentó bajo un enorme árbol. _

_Descansando contra el árbol no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Se trataba del príncipe, que al verla y deslumbrado por su belleza no pudo evitar acercarse._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, pero derepente el príncipe se levantó y se dirigió hacia un enorme rosal, cuando volvió llevaba en la mano una hermosa rosa de color rosa. Se la colocó en sus rubios cabellos y le dijo:_

_-Como me figuraba, el color rosa resalta tu belleza._

_Desde ese momento la princesa cayó profundamente enamorada del príncipe y siempre se aseguró de llevar algo rosa puesto._

-Eso está muy bien Feliks, ¿pero por qué me lo cuentas?

-Cállate Liet, ósea estoy intentando contarte un cuento antes de dormir. Deberías como que agradecérmelo.

-De acuerdo

_Pocos días después se celebró la gran boda. La princesa no podía ser más feliz por pasar los días junto a la persona que amaba pero deseaba saber que sentía el príncipe por ella. Un día armada de valor se dirigió a sus aposentos para hablar con su esposo pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle. La princesa descubrió que acababa de proclamarse la guerra contra un poderoso país cercano y su marido debía ir a luchar._

_La princesa sufrió mucho durante la batalla, desando que su amor estuviese a salvo pero su destino no hizo más que empeorar cuando recibió la noticia de que habían hecho prisionero al príncipe y perdido la guerra._

_La princesa debió ocuparse de su reino, pero por las noches lloraba y lloraba por la pérdida de su amado y rezaba porque se encontrase bien. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase hasta que el príncipe fuese libre, ella siempre lo esperaría. Sin importar cuantos siglos pasasen._

-Feliks, esa historia… Esa historia se parece un poco a la nuestra. El compromiso entre los dos países, la guerra contra Rusia y como nos separamos.

Polonia no respondió, únicamente miraba la pared opuesta, impidiendo a Lituania ver su rostro. Toris se acercó al joven, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

-Feliks, ¿por qué lloras?-, preguntó el lituano situándose frente a él y enjuagando sus lágrimas con su dedo.

-Aún no te das cuenta, tonto. Esa princesa como que soy yo, yo soy el que estaba asustado de la unión de los países, al que le encanta el rosa solo por que tu dijiste que me quedaba bien, soy el que lloró todas las noches esperando que volvieses a mi lado, yo soy el que lleva desde que nos conocimos perdidamente enamorado de ti. Seré estúpido, como que no sé ni por qué he empezado a contarte esa tonta historia.

Pero Feliks no tuvo tiempo de pensar por qué había comenzado su relato. Toris se tiró sobre él, empujándolo sobre la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también estaba asustado cuando nos conocimos, pero estar junto a ti todos los días acabó haciéndome la persona más feliz del mundo. Durante esos años separados nunca dejé de pensar en ti, en tu rostro, en tus ojos, en tu risa, siempre estabas en mi mente.

-¡Cómo que podrías haberlo dicho antes!-, gritó Feliks, apretándose más contra Toris.

Las dos naciones se miraron el uno al otro con toda la pasión y el amor que habían estado guardando desde hacía siglos y sin decir ninguna palabra más unieron sus labios en un beso, perdiéndose en los brazos del otro.

Esa noche, antes de dormirse, Lituania susurró a su amor:

-Hubo un detalle en tu historia que faltaba.

-¿Cuál?

-El momento en el que al conocerse la princesa le dijo al príncipe que le enseñase el pene.

Cómo única respuesta la nación se rió, cerró los ojos recordando ese momento, y se durmió abrazado a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

_Porque la princesa y el príncipe volvían a estar juntos y nunca volverían a separarse._

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Y qué tal? ¿Un poco cursi? Decidme si os gusto!


End file.
